Princess In Shining Armour
by xMyNomDePlumex
Summary: she ran away because she have to. now she got herself 13 hot hormonal men self-proclaim  ninja demon thing that ALWAYS corner her when they fell like it. oh how many people like to trade place with her. multixsaku. also this is a rewrite
1. Chapter 1

this is the rewrite of the previous prologue. if you want to flame do it **nicely** this is ma first story.

* * *

><p>once upon a time a girl with pink hair and brilliant green pairs of orbs ran, ran as fast as her bare foot could take her. Her light pink dress was torn from all the running through the forest. She heard the royal horse's shoe beating the earth loudly. She hid behind a bush. She calms herself until her heart beat is even. The guards pass through without even checking that theirs a pink hair mass over the bush. Then she starts running again for a few hours.<p>

The sky was dark, raindrop fall on to her face signaling her to take shelter. The rain pours down. She cursed her bad luck. She kept walking albeit that her dress cling to her like a second skin. She shivered. She hugged herself try to keep warm as possible.

She collapses on to the ground. Taste like mud….well… it's better than nothing….. . She turned facing the gloomy sky, raindrop washing away her tears and the mud off her face. She didn't know how she fell asleep under the condition.

A thick mysterious mist covers every thing.

Sakura wake from the uncomfortable position. Mud on her face and cloth. She wiped her face smearing the mud. She sat up looked around. The mist started to clear up a bit. A house-mansion. Derelict and old. 'clomp..clomp..' she heard the kingdom horse are nearby. She rushed into the house without a second thought.

'CREAk~…' the door open to her new life….

**SAKURA POV.**

"achooo…" I wiped my nose with my hand it's so dirty here. Dusts are every where o the covered furniture, walls and the Y-shaped stare. No doubt this place was magnificent and lively centuries ago. The chandelier on the ceiling made a soft 'clank' noise.

I touched the stare wooden rail it made my fingers black due to the thick dust. I walked up the stare it creaked. I looked at the walls curiously beautiful painting was pined up on the wall.

I found a room with a bed like the other room this is dusted too when I looked at the bed I started to feel drowsy.

Sun shine through the rotting blinds of the room. I stretch my arm and legs, feeling the bone crack in relief. A book. An innocent book lay on my lap. The cover is brown with silver twisted around the book. There has no title or any hint that it was opened before. I feel thee cover it was beautiful and mysterious.

I opened the book light pouring from the book to the room. I covered my eyes from the light.

When the light starting to dim away I cautiously remove my hand from my face. 'ooow...shit'

There was without a doubt a male _thing _inside this room. There are 13 of them. The unlucky number. All 13 are barely even wearing cloth. All looking hot, sexy and intimidating. All with their own fairytale features which by the way are creeping me out. All **staring** at me with like a piece of meat. All 13 HALF-NAKED and _ARE _**STARING** at **ME**! God help me…. Day-umn …

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

PWEZ REVEIW


	2. owwshit!

******_CHAPTER 2 _**********

Did you know the animal function as consumer in the ecosystem? No?... animal get the energy from feeding on the other living organisms. Consumer which feed only on plant is called herbivore or primary consumer. Some examples of pond herbivore are the water snails and the tadpole. Consumer which feed on other animals is carnivore or secondary consumer. Examples of freshwater carnivores are the water stick insect and the pond skater. Animal such as the kingfisher which eat these carnivores is known as the tertiary consumer. And creatures like my second aunt that eat their own species are the cannibal… and _yes_ my aunt _tried _to eat me once.

_Shiver… _

If you have no idea what I'm talking about it is okay it is not you that's going INSANE it is me that's going to…you know WHY! Ahem… then let me explain….

It's because there are 13 half naked (and sexy) guys for the world to admire their well build body with muscle that ripple every time they move…damn hormone.

Silence… I feel them eyes examining my every move. No one dared to move or make any sound… except for the lollipop guy that pined me on the bed and started to sniff me.

**RAPE! **

Ah.. inner where were you?

**Hun I was sleeping and.. HOW CAN YOU IGNORE THIS **_**BEAST? **_

…

**Although he is very cute.. hot even. cough**

Then inner started to giggle very **very** disturbingly.I mentally roll my eye.

The lollipop guy who is now sniffing the crock of my neck mutters something along the line 'cherry… kawaii…pretty…force…bed'. I was then thought that it's okay since he looks harmless enough and got persuaded by my PERVERT mix with rock stupid.

**I heard that..**

Well… thank god you're not deaf

Inner then become silence. The lolli guy then nuzzle deeper into my hair..

**A-huh.. I could get use to this.. **

Shut up inner… you're a female dog you know that?..

**Speak to yourself… **

Then he **licked** me… he freaking licked **me… **all that thought about him being harmless was now thrown to the wall. Literally. I mean I kicked the guy in the stomach and 'gracefully' flew to the other side of the room crashing to the wall. The other 12 guys (who are forgotten) looked at the lolli guy with satisfaction, amusement and… pride? Especially that albino guy..

**3****rd**** POV**

"Bitch that was awesome! That fucker definitely deserve it!" Hidan said to Sakura.

_Twitch…_

"Excuse me what did you called me?" Sakura asked voice drip with sweet polite sarcasm. Hidan raise one of his eye brow then he smirk sexily "bitch.. I called you bitch. Jashin-sama wouldn't mind me having your piece off ass" he leans down to Sakura who was still sitting on the bed. Sakura lean back to gain more space between them which is not much since the bed head is supporting her. Hidan lightly sniff Sakura's hair and he groan like he took a whiff of drug.

**I don't know what I'm feeling right now.. but I LOVE it.**

How about RAGE and ANGUISH.

**Who and why would be mad at a hot guy who is precticularly serve himself to us.**

Why? Why! How can you ASK that he just FUCKING called me a BITCH?

**I don't mind… I think it's hot… **

When Hidan was about to advance to the unsuspecting Sakura who was too busy arguing with her inner. He was pulled by the collar and thrown on top of Tobi who was still unconscious in the wall.

Sakura was then pulled on her feet to another strong warm arm hugging her from behind on the waist. I heard the othars growl in jealousy.

**Sakura's POV**

"Keep your hands to yourself Hidan, yeah. She's **mine**, un" the deep voice from behind me said I could feel a dark aura radiating from him. I raise my eye brow hearing that statement.

I rip myself from his arms; I feel my eye twitched from his solid arm muscle. I hear inner whine, I ignored her mentally rolled my eyes at her perverted pleas.

I turn around and glare at a…

**Thee HOT-EST blond his hair was long tied up in a ponytail his bang covering one of his deep blue eye… **

Ehem… that looks like that bitching princess, Ino… but more muscle and looks way cuter then Ino in a manly way. I blame inner for these thoughts.

**I'm so proud of myself… **

"You blonde! What do you _mean_ I'm 'yours'?" glaring at him harder. I clench and unclench my fist. He did not answer me instead he gave me a –**sexy**- grin.

'Beautiful and fleeting' Deidara thought.

When I just going to pounce him and destroy that **sexy** grin of his I was pulled by my wrist and yet again hugged by my waist. Face to face with a guy with a dog like appearance and an upside down triangle on each cheek. He looks down on my shorter form. Grinning he hugged me closer and put his chin on top of my head and inhale deeply. I tried moving but his bigger and stronger compare to my short form with the ridiculous pink hair. Actually they all are bigger and s

"Kiba-teme let her go!" I heard one of them growl out. I tried to see who it was but my face was squish to his bare chest. Cue a drooling inner in my head. Sigh…

"Shut up Naruto! She's just so _cute_ I just can't resist her not that I want to" he pouted slightly.

"Kiibaaa-teemee…" the voice got closer and darker and the next thing I knew Kiba was on the floor wrestling with a blond kid with whisker on each cheek.

How childish…

**But they're fighting for our love… **

And this is me rolling my eyes.

"Dobe can your stupidness ever rest, you too you stupid mutt" I looked at my right side there stand a brooding looking **hot** guy hair so dark that almost turn blue that took the shape of a chicken's ass. His mere present screamed ego.

Kiba and Naruto instantly stop fighting to glare at the brooding guy. "Sasuke-teme you're just jealous that we got to her earlier then you" Naruto said as Sasuke went rigid. Kiba and Naruto smirked in victory.

Sasuke's eye twitched in anger then he jump on both Naruto and Kiba and continue the wrestling match.

"Idiots…" I looked at my left and saw a red head with a love kenji on his forehead, his arm were cross and he face was in a deep scowl looking at the 3 very much mature men fighting on the floor.

I feel someone snake their arm around my waist and bury himself inmy hair and inhale deeply. "Ummm… you do smell good… so intoxicating" he again inhales my scent. Death glares and growls were thrown in my way more specifically to my hugger.

Another red head and honey brown eyes open in a lazy manor. One word; angelic. He was by far one of the very few beautiful people I have ever seen. And he is in my personal bubble. I growl at him.

**SASORI'S POV **

When we came to this trough that curse book I thought we will kill who ever open it. Then when I saw her, I thought 'ahh… that's true art' but I argue because I'm starting to agree with Deidara's fake art (hey, yeah!). Her hair was an exotic shade of pink that I usually loath but now I love, it was soft and framing her face in an innocent way. Her eyes were more innocent so innocent that makes me feel guilty for turning those innocent people into lifeless puppet. But when she threw Tobi's much heavier body to a wall with a sickening crack I knew from the way her face tint in pink in anger and her eyes flare with rage she was not innocent she is a demon wearing a goddess's cloth

Gentle yet strong. Beautiful yet mesmerizing. She is a living art. The art that will be **mine** and no one else's.

Than that stupid Deidara touch her and saying that she is his. He's delusional. She's **mine** that is clearly obvious since she is an art. And no I am **not** jealous. That would be irrational. Cough…

She got mad at Deidara's attics and rips herself away from his touch. Relived I look at her glaring at him but her face change from one emotion to another. Then she blushed as if ashamed of herself. That foreign feeling came back. I growled. At me and at Deidara who has a satisfying look at his face. He grins at me in his mocking ways. My face was void from any emotion ignoring him.

"She's great Dana! She's soft and did you see that cute blush of her. True art, yeah!" he said loud enough for just the two of us. My face turned grim. I heard Deidara's laugh.

When those 3 idiots fight (maybe more idiotic than Deidara) I silently walk to my art. She was busy looking at that raccoon freak. I wrap my arm around her petit waist. So soft. And her scent; so intoxicating and so her.

My art.

She growled at me and I feel so ecstatic now that her attention is now towards **me and no one else's. **She thentried to squirm away. I frown. I held her closer, she stop her hopeless squirm and went frozen on the ground in obvious discomfort. I smirked on her skin giving it a little kiss and few 'little' nibble. Her skin started to turn pink.

"A- uh…" I heard her fighting a moan. I smirk wider. I held closer if that's possible because her legs can't support her very well now.

I heard the others growl but did nothing fearing something to happen to my beautiful art. Heh… as if.

Suddenly I was pushed on the wall by a familiar ringed Kakegenkai. I glare at the 'god'.

**3****rd**** POV **

Sakura was surprise; first the guy was licking her making her weak in the knees and inner was not helping by presenting her 'beautiful' pervert fantasy with the angelic bastard. Then he was pushed to the wall by an invisible mystical force. As if the shadow itself a tall orange head appear hovering over Sakura supporting her by the shoulder. Helping her to stand. He gave a menacing aura with authority he looked down at Sasori on the floor who glare back at him.

He is the leader of Akatsuki. People fear and worship him. Before that unwholesome book took him, no one and he mean **no one** defies him. Not even his organization members that took him years to collect. He is god. He is Pein.

And she is **his **goddess.

Surprisingly Sakura was not scared maybe a little of sheer terror maybe because she was actually getting used to being hug from one arm to another. '**BANG! **What am I thinking I actually let inner brainwashed me!'.

**Stop blaming people. **

Are you saying it's my fault?

**uh.. duh dip shit. **

NO! I'm blaming you and your overdrive whore-mones.

**You do know we/I are the same person you just basicslly called yourself an overdrive horny bitch. **

I seriously fuckin' hate you!

**THE END**

* * *

><p>i wonder if that's long enough?<p>

the other guys will be on the next chap!

sorry if there is mistakes English is not my native language


	3. sexy demons on your tail

Sorry guys this is a rewrite because the previous one has a lot mistakes that needs to be corrected…

To those who thought this is an update I am sincerely apologise ….

**This is beta-ed by my awesome sampai, **XionNight I hope you will still help me in the future.. 

◊**AND THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO PUT MY FIC IN FAV AND ALERT. **

◊**PLEASE CONTINUE TO SUPPORT ME WITH LOTS OF REVEIW **

**i dont own Naruto.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Pein have possessively hugged Sakura all hell brake lose. All that emotion that prevents them touching Sakura make them go crazy in jealousy. They crave for her touch. Her voice. Her scent. Just her… and only her…<p>

In a blinding speed Naruto scoop her in his arm and ran out of the room in hope to have her all by himself.

Thus the hunting has begun. The hunt for our dear exiled princess…

Naruto ran before anyone could react and when they did a certain fox demon is doing to **die**. But before he dies they torture him first by taking sweet, sweet Sakura that he dare to touch and then rip him apart. Which ever come first…

Naruto ran silently use his mad ninja skillz. He found a room away far far from the previous room. He put Sakura down on her feet and cover her mouth before she even scream.

"Emft… left gowf…" Naruto ignored her, his back was pressing the door listening for any men stealing Sakura. At first it was chaotic.

"Naruto! I'm going to kill you!"

"Oi! You sad excuse of a demon! I'm going to rip your head from your body!"

"Fucker, where the fuck are you? Jashin-sama will destroy you"

"Tobi misses pretty girl!"

"Shut the fuck up! Yeah. We have to find before… before… oh I'm scared. Danna~ comfort me"

"You disgust me."

"That **fucking** fox better not **fucking** touch what's not his. What's about to be mine, **M**i**n**e…"

If Naruto didn't' know them very well he would have felt hurt, betrayed even but alas now with a beautiful girl in his arm he feels nothing but proud of himself.

**Eventually **they have quiet down and searched for Naruto to the other side of the mansion. Naruto sigh in relief and remove his hand from Sakura's lips and his arm from her waist which had previously hugged Sakura very close to Naruto's body. When he completely let go of Sakura, she instantly collapse on the floor feeling like a puddle of goo. Naruto panicked pacing back and forth thinking what to do. Sakura was out of breath because he covered her mouth barely letting her breath and she never had a male (forcibly) press them so very, very closely on her before. Her heart was still racing and her face was very flush and makes her dizzy. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted from the floor to soft yet dusty bed which she did not notice before.

**I foresee our future. U-hum it's full of rape, ropes and screams. I'm so happy… **

I sometimes wish you have your own body.

**Why? So that you let me rape… I mean have an 'intimate interaction' with all of these delectable men who is parading around shirtless? **

Yes that so they can leave me a-lone so I can kill, you then poison you, and throw your raped body to the ocean. Which ever come first.

**Ouch that actually sting… **

Naruto kneel down beside the bed where Sakura was laid on looking down on her obviously concern about her well-being. Naruto put his hand on Sakura's forehead checking her temperature and stroking her cheek lovingly.

"Ermm... are you okay?" Naruto said not knowing what exactly to say to her. Sakura nodded in respond. She sat up slowly, her head heavy.

"Thank god" he sigh looking all happy and giddy again. "My name is Naruto the most unpredictable demon in Konoha and I'm going to be the greatest demon ever in the history of awesome demons (not that I know any)! BELIVE IT!"

"Konoha? Hokage?" Sakura felt mildly curious. Naruto's eyes lit up like a charismas tree as if waiting for me to ask that exact question. Eyes widen innocently.

"Konoha is a place where I live before that book sucked me in and ended up here. It's the most wonderful place better than the other counties and it's the strongest too. And one day they'll notice me as the greatest and awesomest demon in the history of…" Naruto continue to talk about him being Hokage but Sakura didn't care. She actually enjoyed listening to his endless story. Naruto then talked about ramen and the long generation of ramen. When he ends his adoration for ramen he notices that Sakura was staring at his face in half daze. Then it hit Sakura in 10 tons of realization.

"Wait…you're a demon?" Sakura ask voice almost shakily. For all Sakura knew demons have bat wings, red beady eyes and are **EVIL**. Fags and claws shimmering dangerously in blood. That's what the maids told her but this 'demon' is none of those things but a cute normal-ish guy gifted with divine looks, and innocence on the side.

"U-huh I am! The others are too" Naruto looked at Sakura's reaction that says your-so-crazy-dude.

"Well… not now that is, we prefer to hide our true form because you kind of freak out on us when we first came out" Naruto grin sheepishly scratching his head in a shy manner.

"Oh…" Sakura didn't what exactly to say. Now that he mentioned it that was actually the whole reason she's here in the first place.

"Do you wanna see it" Naruto suddenly ask and it took her a moment to realize that he was referring to his 'true form'. Sakura just nodded, curious what a demon really looked like. The air around the room shifted slightly then suddenly a pair of fox ear appears on top of Naruto head, twitching in a cute manner and a long red fluffy fox tail shifted also in a cute way.

Cute…

There was no other word for it. Maybe adorable but that's not the point. Naruto is so freakin' cute. CYYUUUUTEEEEE! I have forgotten to mention I **adore/worship** cute thing.

"Are you okay?" Naruto said worried Sakura is afraid of him.

**I will be if you're on top of me naked. **

"Yes, Naruto I'm fine" Sakura smiled ignoring Inner's disturbing sick fantasy while looking at Naruto's fluffy new form.

Must resist cuteness… focus…

**Yeah... good luck with that. Oh! Just look at that fluff, soft too. **

Resist… focus… bitching Inner…

"Then why are you staring at me in a daze?" his tail flick to the side. Sakura's eyes watching it closely.

I can't tell him I was admiring his cuteness. That's just insulting. INNER! For once help me find an EXCUSE!

**How about that we… uh… we were admiring his face and how handsome it is and how deep his voice is…**

Bitch! He'll think that I'm a pervert and wanted to get in his pants…

**THAT'S THE IDEA SO SAY IT AND LET'S GET ON WITH IT! Mama wants some sugar…**

"You're doing it again it" Naruto said raising his eyebrow.

"It's nothing. It's just you're…" Sakura started to murmur thing that Naruto barely can hear just 'resist…focus' was all he heard.

"What?" Naruto ask flicking his tail and notice Sakura stiffen. Then Naruto's dense head started to do a miracle by thinking properly. Naruto started to experiment.

Tail to the left. Eyes to the left.

Tail to the right. Eyes to the right.

Flick ear. Eyes to ear.

Flick tail. Eyes back to tail

There are just a few possibilities he could think of 1. She wants to EAT him. 2. She wants to barbeque me. 3. She wants to…uh roast him. But sadly that miracle was never there it was just a piece of your imagination… then Naruto died because his stupidity has driven him insane and they all live happily ever after. The end.

Kidding! (I was just being random… sorry)

What really happen was that Naruto saw Sakura's hand twitches when his tail was very close. Naruto innerly smile, amused that Sakura is paying so much attention to his demon traits then the demon itself but nonetheless he felt content.

Twitch. Twitch.

Chuckle.

Twitch.

Naruto moved his tail back and forth towards Sakura enjoying every moment of her reactions. Her pouting lips in frustration. Eye twitches. Eyebrow close together to get the focus she'll never have. Naruto chuckled silently again.

"You can touch it if you want to." Naruto smiled and shift his tail nearer to Sakura. Sakura looked up with her big emerald doe eyes that are just so innocent. Her eyes shine with hesitation as if says "Can I really, really touch it…" Naruto's smile widens and nods at her.

"I'll be insulted if you didn't"

When Sakura's hand lightly stroke Naruto's tail her face change to bliss. The blush across her nose made her even cuter. She's just too cute for her own good. Her face shows content and joy. Naruto felt very relax, he'd never had this much contact with an actual human before and she's stroking his tail delicately in its fluffy glory. Her fingers run through his fur as if massaging him. He had decided then and there that… she will be **his.**

"So what's your name?" he asks very curiously. Sakura gain her focus.

"My name is Sakura. Sakura Haruno." She smiled.

"Well then Sakura-chan it is a pleasure to meet you and…" Sakura, still enjoying his fluffiness didn't notice that Naruto said her name in dark purrs. She moves her hand on top of Naruto's head and scratches at the back of his fox ear. He purrs loudly "Might I say, you smell wonderfully **delicious**…" that was not Naruto. That was a deep and husky voice that made Inner squeal. Sakura instantly stopped scratching his ear and withdrew her hand sensing the danger that was about to come. But Naruto's fast reflexes caught Sakura's wrist.

Sakura panicked. Naruto pushed Sakura on the bed and laid on top of her, his leg was between her preventing her from moving. His face deep in her hair at her neck. He inhale deeply and made a sound deep in his throat. He caught her other hand and move it above her head.

I think I trigger his horny button.

**YES! My wishes have been granted… I'm in heaven~**

Sakura couldn't move she was paralyzed. Her body went numb ignoring all of her protest. She heard Naruto inhale deep and gave a little nip on her skin. Naruto heard a satisfying gasp from Sakura. Naruto giggle, Sakura-chan is soo cute. He leaned back to see Sakura's beautiful face. Dark blush spread across the nose breathing heavily and lips swollen because of resisting from making any sound. **Beautiful indeed. **

Sakura notice Naruto's eyes that were now in a darker shade than before. His eyes were clouded by his dark emotion. Naruto creases Sakura's cheek lightly. Sakura notice that no matter how cute and fluffy Naruto is she had to get out of here with her virginity still interacts.

The way Naruto looked at Sakura mad her regret what was going to happen to him. Naruto creased Sakura's cheek and down to where he bit her, gently and agonizingly slow. His eyes never left hers. He never let her to. It was hypnotizing. His other hand still held her captive and the other creased her, which she just noticed has claws. Then he did what she did not think he would do…

He kissed her hard and agonizingly slow almost making her whimper then he started to lick and nibble her bottom lip hungrily. Sakura tried to move her face sideways but he growled possessively and held back of her head in place. Sakura tried so hard to keep her lips shut. Naruto's claws graze her neck threatening her to open her lip. Scared and unwillingly she did open up a small gap but Naruto force it open with his tongue.

Sakura's mind was starting to black out, then she had completely blacked out which inner don't mind at all but she must execute her plan to escape with her innocence.

**Please don't I'm starting to feel good it's our first kiss/make out session. **

Inner no, just no. I'd like myself untainted.

**Killjoy...**

Naruto slip his hand over her still mud covered dress. Sakura squeak but immediately swallowed by Naruto. His hand move in slow motion to her thigh and back down. His claws move in sensual motion. Sakura shivered and Naruto notice that smirk widen letting down his guard for a moment. That moment was just enough for Sakura and her plan.

'NOW!' she screamed in her mind in an instant Sakura's hand move in a blinding speed and hit all of Naruto pressure point and he instantly laid limb on Sakura. 'Thank you Tsunade-shishou!' she almost cried in the remembrance of her former mentor. She flip Naruto's unconscious body which she just notice has a… a raging hard on.

Inner whistled. **Boy you are one big man. **

Sh-shut up…

Sakura shifted her eyes away from Naruto's limb body. Inner laughed at her naiveté's. She walked towards the door and slowly opened it. The hallway was clear not a single demon was seen. With stealth that she will never have she walked slowly trying to make less sound as possible… but darn the old rotting wood floor that keep on making 'creaking sound.

**Where's that grace of a princess that you use to brag about.**

I don't know what you're talking about, you must be mistaken me with a girl with red hair and a bitching voice…

**Temperamental bitch… **

When she came down the big stair she notices that the house is more… lively? Before it was dull and colorless now it's as if I came to life and gave off that 'homey' feeling that she never felt when she was a princess.

Thud. Thud

"SAKURA-CHAN WHERE ARE YOUUU?"

How did he wake up so early…?

**I bet he wants more of us… **

You mean you…

**Whatever… **

"Teme, did you see Sakura-chan?"

"Dope, there you are?"

**Bang! Crash!**

"Ow what's that for?"

"So, un her name is Sakura then."

'Great now they know my name' she cursed Naruto and his loud mouth no matter how cute he is and darn him and his cuteness.

"U-huh, she's really **deliciously **cute."

"Fucker you touched her didn't you. You will be sacrifice"

"**I will eat you. **That's nice at least cook him. **I prefer him raw…**"

Then with his loud girlish screams and ran to save his ass from the evilly manically laughing demon. She came out from her hiding place right beside the stair case. She checked around the place to see if there is any lurking demon ready to pounce her or a ghost screaming 'boo~' at her face. There are none of those. She sighed in relief.

"OOoooOOO~~~ adaaa~~ daaaDAaaa…."

She know that song from anywhere that was an advertisement she saw all the time on TV, she used to love it that song but now it's just plain annoying. She grimaced not because of the song (maybe a little bit) but why was the TV even on. Heck, why is there even a TV in this old place! The many mysteries in the world…

She walks slowly towards the TV which was surrounded by many old couches. All of the white sheets were remove. When she came close behind a couch she saw a black wiggling furry… thing.

**I think it's a dancing furry stick that we use to draw when we're kids. **

That was a snake…

**Oh… can't blame me that your drawing was crap. **

Feeling insulted she locks Inner in an imaginary box and threw it in her imaginary ocean.

**NOOOOoooooo… **

She watched as inner disappear in the imaginary horizon.

It turns out that the wiggling thing was a tail that was attached to a boy with a pineapple hair. Who's laying on a couch directed to the TV. His hand was supporting his head while he watched TV. His tail was swishing from side to side. His expression shows that he was about to sleep in seconds. He finally noticed Sakura who laughing to herself.

He looked at the exotic pinket. The pinket looked back with a steady glare. He was not affected by, it instead he looked back at the TV. Sakura felt ever so happy that at least one of these demon are less demonic and … sexually stress.

She sighed happily. 'Maybe he's nice enough to just ignore' Sakura looked around the room searching for the exit. She walked behind the couch letting down her guard completely. Then suddenly she was pulled to couch. A pair of arm locks themselves around her waist and a leg over hers prevents her to even move an inch. His body was very close his half open eyes bore into her in a strong manner. She shivers. He smirks darkly...

* * *

><p>if u have a an opinion how to make my story better please review...<p>

or leave ur hate to me telling me i'm a bad author ;(


	4. The sad princess

◊**AND THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO PUT MY FIC IN FAVE AND ALERT**

◊**PLEASE CONTINUE TO SUPPORT ME WITH LOTS OF REVEIW**

**Princess in Shining Armour©**

BETA-ED:**XionNight  
><strong>i thank my beta to find the time to edit my story in her busy life..**  
><strong>

**RingoHime**: i know you have an opinion! Tell me! Thanks for reading my story I hope it amaze you more. Tell me what you think. This is a very serious question: who is your fave male Naruto character? And what type of demon he is?

**Essy-Chan: **oh ur such a spoil sport! Of course it's shika! His cute like that! Thank you for reading! Your review was very encouraging! ;) There will be more shika at the end chap. Tell me what ya think…

**CherryFairy93**: I know what girl does not want a Naruto male character Chasing after them hotty maximum! If it was me I'll jump'em than look them in my attic(which I wish to have)! Tell me what you think of this chap…

**freakacid**: yes ! I find my story interesting with slight mental disorder! And if what u meant by I quote" hey i suggest i finish this story it seems tp be very interesting i like finish it to the end" do you mean to take over my story or beta?

** Ms. shishio: **thank you for reading my story I appreciate it! tell me what you think of this chapter.

* * *

><p>this is just an edited version of chapter 4. I am sorry for the in convenience...<br>just some minor changes no biggie. the review is kept the same...

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER 4 <em>**

Haruno Sakura is a princess of a fairly big kingdom, the country is peaceful and the people were happy. They respected their ruler utmost. Every day she has to attend these sophisticated activities where princesses have to attend these formal parties, laughing at things that are not even funny or even fun to begin with.

Every day she would skip those things with her loyal subjects who are used to her free nature. She would run off to the village or town to play with the children and keep the old company. The only (sort of) royal thing she attend is her lessons with her hellish (tor)mentor, Tsunade. She taught Sakura the beauty of medicine and survival. Her parents objected but with a lot of brooding and pranking (courtesy of the village kids) they gave in her devious ways.

She was loved by everyone and she loved them.

But her mom died in an unfortunate death. The kingdom then fell in depression. The whole kingdom sent their blessing to their queen. The king started to change, he became so...empty. His eyes would barely show any emotion at all except to Sakura but that's only because she looks so much like the Queen but then his eyes would change back to the cold emptiness reminding himself that there was no more queen. It pains Sakura to look at her father drowning himself into his work.

Years passed, Sakura barely saw her father anymore always in a meeting or to another kingdom. One day her father came back after a year unexpectedly calling her to the family room after all those years. Just maybe things will be back to normal and father would smile warmly at her again. But when she entered the room there were 2 unexpected guests with her father.

Her father was seating close to a woman with long black hair her skin was sickening pale she notice how unnatural it is and she could guess she is way older than her father. Across her was a girl with red hair she smiled at Sakura but not too kindly from all those experiences she got by attending formal parties she came by she knew how fake hers' was.

She was a widow from a neighbouring kingdom her father met. The only reason that she was even in this kingdom was because she was to be the future queen (AKA: Step-mother). Sakura and the whole kingdom were unsure of the king's decision but kept their thought to themselves because the king looked happy enough. After their grand wedding ceremony it was official that the widow had became the queen of the land. Since then Sakura's life has been a living hell.

The new queen kept Sakura busy by tending to the animals for business parties which she is too young to attend but she was intelligent enough to go through with it till the end. She wanted to go out and play with the kids in the village and skip the hell hole of a palace but lately a guard has been stationed at every corner preventing her to out and she was always escorted by bulky bodyguards following her everywhere. She knew something was weird it's was as if the queen was trying to avoid seeing her or even breath the same air as her. So she seeks out her mentor, Tsunade for her opinion about this perspective. But the guards have stopped her absurdly.

"Why!?"Sakura demanded loudly.  
>"Senju Tsunade-sama has been exiled from this country for various classified reasons." The guard answer there was evidence that he still respected Tsunade but it's as if someone has threatened him to say that.<br>"Exiled! What do you mean exiled she has done nothing but serve this kingdom with utmost loyalty!" Sakura's face was red in anger. _'Who did this to Shishou?'_ The guard flinch, he was suddenly tense. The princess has never let her anger out at no one before. His face changed into guilt.  
>"I humbly apologize your highness! But I cannot tell you." He respectfully bowed at her. Sakura can feel his sincere so she sighed and calmed down. But before he was dismissed the guard looked around to see if anyone was spying on them. Seeing none he whispered to her "Oujo-sama I'm must apologize that I cannot be of more service to you but the queen has been planning something and his highness has been deathly sick. Tsunade-sama's exilement was because she could not heal you father, take care your Oujo-sama." with that he bowed and hurried away from the frozen Sakura.<p>

Sakura came back to reality _'father is __**sick**__?'_ she felt abandon that no one has told her that her **own** father is sick!

Feeling outrage she strides her way to her father's room. The air around her scream menacingly for authority her dress was flowing behind her and even her shoes made a dominant sound "clink! clink!" For the first time she emitted the aura of a royal heir-no their rightful ruler of the kingdom. The servants bow their head in admiration. Pride boils in them to see their princess with a commanding air but for the reason of revenge.

The guards immediately stopped Sakura from entering the king's room. They don't want to because they too are proud of the princess but by the order of the queen they force themselves.

"Your highness we are ordered to not let you in by the order of the queen!" they sound apologetic but Sakura had no time for this!  
>"I am your princess, your future queen of this kingdom! I order you to stand down and let me through!" her voice echo down the hall way in an authoritative way. In an instant the guards kneel down on their knee mumbling their deepest apology the other servants who just happened to past by did the same.<p>

She looked down at the kneeling guards and at the door of her father's chamber. Giving the door a mighty push. 'CREak~' it smoothly creaked opened and she marches right in with powerful strides.

The first thing she noticed is the familiar scent in the room that is unusually intoxicating. There her father lay grey and tired in his bed his shallow breathing telling her that he's resting but what irated her was the widow sitting next to him looking more pleased. Pleased to see her father grey and dying. So pleased that Karin will be the rightful heir to the throne by marriage.

'_**Not if we can stop her.'**_

She smiled at inner's scheming voice. I agree.

Looking at the widow in front of her giving her the sweetest fake smile she can manage. The widow flinched a bit looking at her as if she herself was the predator of the night waiting for the right moment to take you heart out bare handed. Maybe she is but who knows…

"Sakura, honey it's lovely to see you here (of all places in the castle) I was just looking after your father who'd fallen ill so suddenly." Her faked concern for her father sickens her. A growl was force down her throat quite painfully. '_Heh! More like me-?-oh-I'm-just-trying-to-kill-your-father-I-hope-you-don't-mind.'_

Sakura smiled.

"Father does look rather pale doesn't he, please tell me your _highness_ as to why I have not been told that my **own father** is sick!" voice drip with poison she looked at the widow with a death glare.

'_**DIE you bitch!**__**DIEEE!**_ '

Smile… twitch…

"Sakura dear I was going to tell you but I didn't want to leave you father all alone…" her face showed a wretched face. '_As if_ she cared.'

'_I bet your just__** dying **__to take__his place… I'll even lend you a hand… to die that is.'_

Smile…

"Then why didn't the servants informed me of this… your highness." She added.

Smile… _CRACK! _

The widow shattered at the sound of the princess's temper snapped in such a sickening way…

"Then tell me _mother dearest_ why Tsunade-shishou is exiled from this country!? Why the county's most valuable person is thrown out!? We are in debt with her for saving **MELLIONS** of life while you did **nothing** but look in the mirror and stare at yourself!" The widow stayed still her façade still intact at the edge.

"Now tell me your _highness_ why the room is filled with **deathly **poison?! What! You didn't think I notice that illegal poison? Puh-lease I was taught about poison, and I **know **you are trying to kill father then you were going to** kill me off weren't you?**"

Now Sakura was in front of the widow looking down at her still sitting next to her dying father. Sakura's eyes were colder than ice as she looked at her face. Smile long gone leaving a deep frown on the pinkette's face.

The widow gave an equally sinister smile her lips stretched showing her wrinkled face. She stood up her charade finally over Sakura did not know is she should be disturbed or to be in rejoice.

"I do not deny any of you accusations." She said simply then left the room as if nothing happen.

She stayed by her father for a while then went to her chamber to rest herself. At midnight repeatedly banged her door impatiently. Groggily Sakura open the door to find the guard who have given her information, he looked oddly in pain and his whole attire was a mess.

"O-Oujo-sama!" it was urgent enough to forget his bow. Sakura's eyebrow rose up.  
>"You need to g-get out of here the queen has framed you k-ki-killing the king." <em>'Father…is dead?'<em>  
>"The queen has prompted an execution and the royal guard are on their way. Ple-please Oujo-sama, go! Go NOW! To the woods… please!" Then the guard disappeared down the hall trying to do whatever he can to help the princess.<p>

Sakura was still processing her father death. Her chest felt so tight that it might burst and her eyes stung as she felt the 'thump thump' in her head. From a far she could hear the guards metallic armour marching against the marble floor. Determination roes in her to get out of there, this castle, this façade life.

'_To the woods…'_ She recalled the guard said.

Sakura fisted her hands, her knuckles turning white. She blinked away her tears. Just in her night dress she walked over to the window and forcefully opened it. Griping a tree's branch just outside her room she swung her legs and drop her herself onto the tree. The tree shook almost trying to drop her to the ground. Sakura took hold one of the branches for support. She heard the guard smash open her door. Like a professional acrobat she used the vines to get down to the ground, ripping her skirt in process.

Her landing was faulty as she rolled on the ground but she forces herself to stand up and broke into a mad dash when she heard the guard started smashing her stuff. Next destination: The woods.

PRESENT Sakura's POV:

"Err… hello?" So I was still on the couch under a very hot piece of man and he still was very much sleeping on top of me. His face was buried at the nape of my neck. His breath was even and his chest was pressing firmly onto mine.

Oh my god this so awkward...  
><em><strong>'No. I'm good… very good. Em… could you move down a bit. Just move down.'<strong>_**  
><strong>_'Inner be serious!'  
><em>_**'I AM SERIOUS!'**_

I rolled her eyes. Moving my hands up to his chest I gave a push. There was barely any effect the only difference is his arm around my waist was tighter.

'_Great! Just great! Whoop-de-do!'  
><em>_**'I think you should get laid.' **__  
>'Thank you for your helpful suggestion! They were very helpful!'<br>__**'Geez… you don't have to be full on sarcastic on me.' **_

There was a sudden jab at my neck. I gasp in pain. The pineapple man's head slightly moved as he licked the small wound at my neck. Then the bastard bit me again. Harder but not enough to draw out the blood. I whimpered lightly.

"Ba-ba-bastard! L-l-let g-go o-of me…" That sounded less menacing than in my head. Then the bastard stopped whatever he was doing.

Sigh.

Just when I thought everything was safe. His tongue licked skilfully around the new mark he made.

"A-Aahh!… you bastard" I moaned out. It was starting to fell hot.  
>"Shikamaru." I heard one him murmur.<br>"W-What?!" I asked confused…  
>"Shikamaru. My name. Say it.<strong> Say. My. Name."<strong> His tone had gone dark.


	5. Princess Prank!

◊**AND THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO PUT MY FIC IN FAVE AND ALERT**

◊**PEASE CONTINUE TO SUPPORT ME WITH LOTS OF REVEIW**

**Princess in Shining Armour©**

* * *

><p><strong>Guest; <span>chocolate strawberrty:<span> yes it would be most definitely be adorable! i just hope this stays interesting long enough to attract more reviewers.. thnx for the review yours was the longest of them all... \m/^.^\m/**

Essy-Chan: well... shika IS goddamn sexy bum no one will argue that! T.T... i sorry for my complicating writing but thank you make me feel lot shitty... you're really nice... (≧◡≦)

RingoHime: if they weren't hot i don't see the point of this story being a harem now is it? i too wish i update more sooner but this and that happen but HELL! your review make me go all guilty! i mean what type of author am i! o(≧o≦)o

lyra dethrow writer: shikamaru's hot seriously don't you sometime just stare at his hair and just want to pull his hairband and mess him up? (｡ ‿ ｡) thnx for telling me what you think..

freakacid: hey-low my most fave reviewer! yes, i have disappear for quite some time... i won't know this is 2 chap long to quench your fanatic imagination...forgive my lateness (╯ಊ╰)

*.:｡✿*ﾟﾟ･✿.｡.:* •*¨*•.¸¸❤¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯`•. .•´¯`•.¸¸.•.

to my other reader please excuse my lateness and the error on the story it's haven't been bata-ed yet my beta have been busy so i post this anyway than replace it later after she (i'm just assuming she's female) less busy...  
>i did this chap in my vacation i've been feeling guilty for leaving it too long. <span>i have no intention of abandoning this story<span> if i did i would probably be dead..

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

I, Sakura Haruno, the princess of my beautiful kingdom, am pass on my will on to the orphanage and to that mean baker who I constantly pranked on and I will say I was sorry that I broke all your eggs than dump them on you please oh please forgive me! All I wanted to say before I am not human any mo…

**What the fuck are you talking about?**  
>Ah… inner it's so nice of you to join me…<br>**like I said what the hell are you talking about? Are you high or something? And what's this about 'pass on my will' we don't have **_**anything**_**. We are labelled traitor by that 'beautiful country'… what have possess you to lose your mind and stop making it sound that we are going to DIE!  
><strong>Oh… inner my naïve yet annoying inner. Why can't you just shut. UP!?  
><strong>Why should I you are obviously losing you mind? Sometime I wonder who is the sane one here is. But seriously who are you talking to? Me? I can't even talk to no one but you!?<br>**Your right inner (for once) your right! I-I just need to think straight and try to formulate a plan to get away from this shika-guy…  
><strong>yea you bet I'm righ… wait! Did you just say you're running before letting him touch this! <strong>I could mentally see her gesturing her/our body. Eye rolling…**  
><strong>Yes. Inner I'm not letting him have any. We'll escape from this wrenched place and protect my purity… CHAAA!

Shutting out inner's whiney voice. The gears in head started to move thinking of a way to get away from the sleeping male on top of her. Seconds turned to minute still no escape pelan unless I some way magically turned into an awesome ninja who poses the power to lift a full grown men over my head than you must be hallucinating, I suggest you to see a doctor. Me a ninja? Heh… I'm just so fucking funny.

Sakura's gears were starting to move slower and slower. Getting harder focus! Shikamaru's soft and pleasant hair tempting sakura to touch it and running her fingers through his soft looking brunette hair between her fingers. His soft snores and his breath on her skin giving goose bumps on her arm. Sakura could feel his heart beat she unconsciously keep track how soothing it sounded. She suddenly has the urge to caress his solid body with her delicate fingers the same body who is currently pressing her own flush body.

**Ohoho… just do it and make me proud! **

Heat rises up to sakura's cheek in a deep dark blush. 'What was I thinking can't believe I was letting inner pull me like that'. Sakura take in calming breath. Just then Shikamaru turn over finally off her. Sakura felt like tearing up. 'Maybe karma doesn't hate me that much!'

Taking the chance she instantly disappears from Shikamaru's side to wherever safe or better an exit!

(but I as the author won't let her out so early not until all of them taste her).

Shikamaru who laying on his side was wide awake staring at nothing in particular.

**Shikamaru's pov **

Sakura. Such fitting name. I smirked as I still can taste her from that kiss. I want **more**…

My tail moved in a thrilled wave.

From the time I fake my sleep I could feel her constantly changing different emotion. I could practically hear her brain think, thinking of a way to escape. I purpose blew at the nape of her neck and her gears slowly become slower and slower until it cease. I resisted a chuckle as her body grew hot and the pace of her heart increases a few fast beat. I could listen to everyday without getting bored of it. And how rare would that be…

I thought she was going to be a puddle of liquid something in her mind woke her up. Slightly disappointed her temperature and heart turned back to normal.

A puzzle, that's what she is. And I just love to solve it. The harder the better.

Smirking I turn to the original position when she was under me. She was very warm. Feeling the sofa was too big for just me and he felt the sudden coldness, he remember how hot her body was.

The women, cherry blossom, Sakura how did I become so addicted so **very** **addicted**. I unconsciecely liked my lip. I stretch my arm in a lazy manner as I lay back hands behind my head. How troublesome…

**Normal pov **

Sakura ran up to the flight of stairs not really knowing where she was heading. She desperately needs to get OUT of this house!

Entering the first door she sees. Her body froze body tense for has entered a room full of… unlimited supply of potential PRANK!

Sakura crack a smirk and to add more drama she started to crackle 'MUaaaHAHAHAaa!' look out boys Sakura motherfucking Haruno will destroy you!

But in deep in her subconscious there's a tiny voice asking were does these things come from. Well… we normal people **never** listened to those voices… so moving on…

Sakura took out a bag and shove anything she might think fit in her plan.  
>She walked around the house silently carefully putting her most 2 favourite pranks ever. The 'All Wound Up' and the ever so classic 'Door Ambush'. Suddenly feeling so confident and in the zone she walked off to find another potential victim of her artistic pranks.<p>

As she strides down the hall way, she heard it the sound of water running. YES! Operation 'All Sewed Up' is undergo. Putting down her bag she took out a needle and strings.

Sucking in huge amount of air she turned the door knob slowly to the bathroom where the oblivious person took a shower.

Some of us might be thinking she obviously will be caught but our dear Sakura don't think so. She underestimated the person behind the drapes happily showering.

With mischievous glittering in her eyes she took the showering man's pants and sewed the legs together. Putting the pants back the counter and was about to turn and head out through the door when the drapes was pulled.

**Wow! **

There was no other word to describe it just. **Wow! **There in the bathtub is a naked person. Well… not completely, only a thin layer of towel clings around his waist. His skin was pale and his raven hair that was supposed ably in a low tail loose around his shoulder. Wet and sticks to his skin. There was another evenly thin towel around his neck as he was about to wipe his face with. His right leg was raised over the bath tub just hanging there staring at the odd pinked haired female in the bathroom. His deep coal eyes stare calculatingly at her.

It was quit for the longest time until one of them spoke.

"Why hello there…?"

Sakura who was still openly gaping at the male who just awkwardly greeted her felt like a deer staring at the headlights, she gulped feeling abruptly dry. Sakura made a mad dash towards door opening the door in a hasty motion but was swiftly slammed shut by a strong arm just next to her head.

The arm that belongs to a man that she yet to learn his name has slowly close in to the mice. The mice was still clutching the door knob as if for dear life is shivering not because of the sudden coldness of the air but his heated gaze observing down at her in a sickening amusement.

"What's this? A damsel in a bathroom while a man is clearly taking a shower?" he could practically taste her nervousness.

Smirk.

"Hmmm… should I just ignore you?" 'Yes! please puh-lease! Just leave me alone!'

He leans in whisper to her ear in his dark suggestive voice. "-or maybe play with you just a little bit…"

His right arm that was still on the door using that to support him as he lean in and while the left has snugly rested itself around her waist making her butt lightly push against his front.

She could feel **it** against her bottom. Her knees started to tremble that force her to lean forward pressing her forehead to the door and her arms weakly grasping the door knob. The only reason she's standing now is because of the arm around her waist that help her stand. With her body hunched forward to the door; Itachi now has more access to her.

Sakura was beyond horrified she could feel his arm muscle tense and relax as his body lean over her; droplets of water fall from his body to her gown that did nothing but send shiver down her spine and to sum it up she now knows just how thin the towel is. It was simply **too** thin…

Sakura remove her arm from the door knob and rest them flat on the door's surface. She shut her eyes shut and trying to gain back her breath. God! She really feels like crying!

Itachi was observing her silently. He does not know why but looking at the female struggling from crying made his heart clench. He did wanted to make her cry but for a different reason. He licked his lip in anticipation.

Leaning lower just above her delicious neck, he took a good whiff at her. He almost groaned at her unique scent. The arm that was on the door is now on her neck pulling her straight up as he pushed her against the door. Sakura let out a surprised gasp when he roughly shoves her flat on the door.

Uchiha Itachi swiftly licks Sakura's neck. From the base of her neck and up to her ear lobe biting down on them leaving wet trail of saliva. She tasted so much better than he imagined.

She was about to struggle but the hand on her neck could crush her wind pipe at any moment. She was raking her nails on the door to prevent herself from making any type of sound when he ruthlessly continues his caressing her neck with his warm tongue. By now tears were already dropping to the floor; it was so painful in a unique way.

Abruptly, Itachi pulled her up forcing her to look up into Itachi's swirling red eyes. One word to describe him: mesmerizing or maybe hypnotic. Sakura wasn't really paying attention to his face before now she couldn't look away. It's like her brain has been fried. Itachi's hair was still wet; dropping droplets of water on her face, his red eyes danced with erotic promises and his lips was stretch in a dark smirk enjoying her obvious discomfort.

Itachi looked at the stunning woman who is just ripe for the taking. Her pink hair was in a mess in a sexy way. Her eyes were in a daze glistering with tears. Her skin was flushed red from the activity they were indulged in. Her irresistible swollen lips were open apart trying to catch her breath in her bent position. From that position he could see her/feel her luscious curve pressing to his bare skin. To him she was erotic and so breath-taking. He smirked wide and cruel. I want **her.**

"Tell me **Sakura **what were you doing while I was showering?" He smiled in a sadistic delight.  
>"I-I- was… No-nothing!" Sakura squeaked out.<br>"nothing? Hmm.." he graze his sharp claw along her throat. Gulp…  
>"are you lying?" Itachi's eyes darkened. Sakura quiver under his heated gaze.<p>

Sakura shook her head in a desperate attempt. At these moments she doesn't trust her voice. Itachi's thin brow quirked upwards in an inquisitive way. His grip around her neck tightens slightly, alarming her. Sakura looked at his red eyes; she could feel it he was planning something… agonizing. If it was possible his smirk went wider.

"let me hear your voice…"

Than just like that he closed the distance. His other hand covered around her flat stomach and the other firmly gripping her chin in place. His lips move in sensual -slow against her. She tried so hard to keep her jaw clam shut but that proven to be so hard than expected when he started to bite and suck on her bottom lip. But she still refused to open.

Itachi let out an irritated growl. The arm that was previously on her stomach was now under her night gown and his fingers danced over her bare skin and slowly crawling it's way up to one of her breast. He made a satisfied sound deep in his throat when he felt her nipple was already perky from the kiss.

"No…!" her voice only came out horse and weak.

But Uchiha Itachi didn't hear her or probably just didn't care for he already cupped one of her breast; holding the nipple between his index and middle finger and rubbing the tip with his thumb.

"A-ahhhn…!" Sakura arch her back, letting out a seductive moan. She digs her nail on the door's surface when she felt his smirk against the skin of her neck.

When Sakura was busy between catching her breath and curses her life. Itachi grasp her shoulders and spun her around making her body facing toward him so that he could see her distressed state better.

"wha-" her reaction was slow the comprehend the situation. Itachi took advantage of her open mouth shoving his sleek tongue into her. Sakura can't even understand what was happening; he didn't give her any chance to. Pressing his lips hard and roughly bit down on her lips. The sound of the seductive slurps and sucking was making blood rush to her face if it wasn't already. And she did nothing to stop him only letting out her own sets of moans occasionally.

Oh the shame!

Itachi thought that Sakura looked beautiful even with her ripped dress and dirt dusted some part of her body. The more he devours her, the hungrier he gets. She looked at him with fear that was clouded with lust more than anything. How could he arouses him to no end without even intended to.

Her mouth was vulnerable and swollen adding the flushness of her body that deliciously reacts to him. Her dress was slightly wet from his previous shower and cold to her skin but instantly warmed by his lingering touches and butterfly kisses. Her overwhelming scent was invading his senses like never ending waves eroding every rational thought.

They were unmoving for a while it was simply because Itachi took the time to admire her beauty while Sakura try to collect her thoughts maybe an escape plan. In a few second Itachi started to move again, moving his sharp claw under her dress just below her collar bone. Slowly his claw peeked out from her dress and gradually going down ripping her dress. Sakura could feel her blood drain from her face.

"N–no pl-please…" her trembled in fear.

When Itachi stop moving just above her naval she felt so relief just maybe he is actually a nice guy.

Tug.

With a light tug of her dress her dress smoothly fell from her shoulder. Her blood ran cold. He was instantly on her like a wolf on a meat. He bit her neck hard enough to leave a mark than sucking and licking afterwards as it to comfort her but his hands was far from comforting touching whatever he could reach her back, stomach, arms, breast and thigh.

'_Itachi.._'  
>what!?<p>

She forces herself to look at him. His bleeding red eyes look at her with so much desire it scared her even more.

There was a voice in her head repeating 'Itachi' softly dark and possessive like feathers poking her mind that also scared inner but she kept quiet.

'_Sakura…_' there was it again.  
><em>'look at <em>_**me**__…' _Sakura looked down at him. His lips were still on her neck as if he glued it there. His face was content when she reacted to his call.  
>'<em>my name is Itachi…<em>'

She felt the 'Oh…' moment, he chuckled gently. Than he started to remove her dress moving his hand inside her dress moving down to her bottom holding it and gave it a hard squeeze.

"ahhh-" Sakura gasp loud her head was thrown back in pleasure. Itachi looked her lustful state. Licking his lips, he made sound deep in his throat.

His lips instantly covered her open mouth jammed his tongue inside brushing everything. When he noticed that she not responding like he wanted to, he gave her bottom another squeeze, threatening her. Sakura knew what he wanted but doesn't mean she's going to give it to him.

Another moan went out past her lips. Scared what he's going to do next she moved her tongue shyly to his wondering ones. Itachi smirk against her lips as his move in a fierce movement. Sakura felt her knees get weaker and the wet feeling between her legs made it worse.

This has to **end. **

Itachi remove himself from her face, something in her shifted he could feel it. His hand started to trace her curve to her thigh. His hands were cold and Sakura knew where he's going to touch.

Gulp.

"i-Itachi!" it feels weird saying his name.

On contrary Itachi thinks it sounds so perfect. His attention was on her in an instant. His eyes were practically sparkling like a kid waiting for his first errand. In other time she would have found this humorous but this was not other time and nothing was humorous about a man trying to rape her.

"let me go…" she weakly said. The sparkle in his eyes died instantly. He was about to ignore her and just continue but she-  
>"please Itachi. I beg you…please-" her eyes glister with tears suddenly his power to resist her was drained.<p>

There was a long silence; the thought he was going to ignore her plead again came to mind but finally he gave a long rejected sigh. He slowly but still removes his person from her moves away in a respectable distance. The cold air was biting his skin; growling at her lack of warmth against his body.

Sakura gave him a long hard stare. Some part of her screamed to be careful whiles the other to pounce on him instead. To run her hands in his hair moving down to his well sculpture face to his chest down to his divined hard stomach and **finally-**-… ahem-

The later was inner talking.

He gave out another sigh not meeting her eyes, "just go before I changed my mind."

Sakura cautiously turned and exit from the bathroom. The door clicked shut. He grab his pants and stared long and hard at the stiches sewn the leg together. He gave out a laugh.

She's just so adorable… **Sakura**…

Feeling all happy and high he went back into the shower to take another bath. A very cold bath.

Back with Sakura; who is clinging to wall in the hallway like her life depends on it. She is panting hard and sick. Her legs were very weak; she can't even stand properly she has to lean against the wall for support and one foot on another. Her stomach was in knot, twist and whatever made her so uncomfortable. There was a bizarre wet sensation between her legs; her whole body burn in a pleasurable sensation. The unresponsiveness she felt was unbearable. Her body abruptly jerked and whimpered than she sees was white as she slid down the wall and entered the world of numbness.

When a certain tanuki demon was walking idly down a hallway a sweet smelling scent forcibly enters his senses. He sniffed the air; he took a long whiff and let out a satisfied sigh. Whatever it is it smells absolutely delicious. He unconsciously followed the smell unintentionally knowing that his idly walk turned to a hurried stride than into a rushed jog; his nose stuck on the scent all the way. When he came to; he saw a pile of Sakura on the floor with suspicious liquid. Her night gown was sticking close to her. He could make out her breast and the shape of her ass.

He felt himself go hot. _Shit!_ He took a sharp intake of air and stopped himself immediately for sweet scent was gradually overpowering his sense. Cursing at his demon that started to pounding against his mental prison.

He already know by now that his eyes bleed yellow and slanted with it's natural sinister glint. Gaara has many option one; he could leave this sweet smelling girl and let some other demon to make their way with her. That thought made something in him cringe. Or option two; take the girl and put to safety. He doubt anywhere near him is safe.

He looked down at oblivious Sakura thinking over his option. Thinking her sweet smell, the softness of her flesh against his and the way her voice sc-

Option two it is.

He yank a curtain from the nearest window flutter it around to blow the dust away. He wraps it around Sakura's body to block the scent even if it's for a little bit and to avoid unnecessary touching/action. He scoops her up into his arm and carried her down the hall to find a safe uninhabited bedroom.

**THE END**


End file.
